


it's not a lie, if you don't get caught

by vivevoce



Series: could've gone worse [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Otabek Extra Altin, Yuri Can't Catch A Break, Yuri Hates Coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivevoce/pseuds/vivevoce
Summary: Love is sacrifice,Yuri chants to himself, gulping it down with a smile. He learns to start associating waking up to the smell of roasting with doom.Mila laughs at him when he tells her over the phone, wheezing in short bursts:“You’re so fucking dumb, I love you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm baaaack! this time with harmless fluff
> 
> the idea is literally, just a short series of fuck-ups in their lives. keep an eye out, y'all
> 
> ENJOY

 

The first he ever lies about it is the day they meet in Barcelona.  
  
“So, do you want to get some coffee?” Otabek asks, right after his dramatic sunset declaration of friendship. Yuri _hates_ coffee. But even he can tell (with absolutely 0 social experience) what this was. And Otabek has nice eyes, and a cute undercut, and he’d just saved his life.

  
“I love coffee,” Yuri answers, just to watch the corner of his mouth tick up. The disgusting bitterness later on is worth it.

 

::

 

Yuri has never **truly** appreciated just how many coffee flavored products existed in the world until The Mistake.

 

And Otabek’s mind works like a bear trap, so he remembers everything Yuri fucking tells him. Of course he sends him candy and cookies and even literal espresso beans covered in chocolate (Georgi loves them, so Yuri just shoves them on him). He can get away with not eating them when they’re apart, but when they’re in person, Otabek orders tiramisu for dessert or picks out cappuccino ice cream when they go running. He even ordered him a White Russian once, when they went out to a bar, and said in full confidence, “I have a feeling you’ll like this.” Yuri doesn’t even have the words to express what it’s like to watch the bartender ruin perfectly good vodka by adding kahlua to it. At least there’s cream.

 

He never has the heart to tell him, so he just… fucking… deals with it.

 

Yuri's too far gone in his lie.

 

::

This turns out to be an unforgivable mistake when they actually start dating, and he visits Otabek’s home-rink for a few weeks. Otabek starts every morning with a fresh pot. _Every single morning._ It turns out Otabek isn’t even a morning person, he just does it because he loves Yuri. It’s such a sweet gesture, and he always looks so tired and pleased. Yuri always takes the fucking mug.

 

 _Love is sacrifice,_ Yuri chants to himself, gulping it down with a smile. He learns to start associating waking up to the smell of roasting with doom.

  
Mila laughs at him when he tells her over the phone, wheezing in short bursts: _“You’re so fucking dumb, I love you.”_

 

“How do I get him to stop?” Yuri hisses.

 

_“Oh honey. You’ve dug your grave now.”_

 

He experiences an unparalleled moment of genius one morning when Otabek has a day off from his usual practice. “Hey Beka?” Yuri whispers. “Let’s sleep in.” Otabek hardly puts up a fight. In fact, he almost melts in relief, and agrees before he’s fully conscious. Yuri makes the effort to turn off every single alarm, so that by the time they wake up, it’s almost 11 a.m and therefore socially unacceptable to be brewing coffee.

 

 _Win-win,_ Yuri smirks, locking the door behind them as they lazily cross the street to grab lunch for the day. He cheerfully swings Otabek’s hand between them as they walk, his boyfriend none the wiser. _Way to problem solve, Plisetsky._

 

Except Yuri is an idiot, because the closest place is a cafe, and _of course_ Otabek orders him a coffee and pays for it. Yuri kind of wants to scream.

 

::

 

“For pity’s sake,” Yakov bellows when Yuri comes back, downtrodden and twitchy. He has (horror of all horrors) _adjusted to it._ He starts getting withdrawals when he doesn’t have some. The irony is hideous. “I’m putting an end to this.”

 

“Don’t!” Yuri shouts, but even he can tell there is absolutely no fight left in him. He is a broken man.

 

“Plisetsky, I don’t know if you’re trying to stunt your own growth or if you’re just that fucking weak for a boy, but _I am telling him if you won’t,_ so DO IT.”

 

::

 

Yuri doesn’t have time to plan it, because he does it by accident.

 

“Can I have some?” Otabek asks, the next time they’re at a coffee shop. Yuri absentmindedly hands him his order, as they’re still waiting for Otabek’s to come out. Otabek sips and makes a strange face. “This is tea.”

 

“Yeah,” Yuri answers, before freezing. Play it cool, Plisetsky.

 

“I thought you liked coffee?”

 

There were so many excuses for that, but Yuri can’t think of any right now. “I felt like a change today?”

 

Otabek twists the cup so they can see the barista’s sharpie scrawl, which says, **Yuri P. the usual.** Why, _oh why_ did Yuri have to come here so often?

 

“You could’ve just told me, you know,” Otabek says, amused. Yuri flushes hotly, caught. “How long would you have let this go on?”

 

“Shut up, you were waking up early for me. I felt like an ass.”

 

“So you kept letting me wake up early.” Otabek muses pleasantly. “Which you know I hate. I see.” He takes a judgmental sip.

 

“Okay, when you put it like _that_ , asshole...” Yuri takes his drink back, moping yet enormously relieved.

 

“I love you,” Otabek winks.

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't commit to a lie, then what are you doing? 
> 
> (probably being healthy and communicative... whatever)


End file.
